Telecommunications and digital data transfer converge with the use of X.25-type digital telecommunications standards and the TCP/IP data-transfer protocol. It is already possible to transfer telephone calls in an open network using the TCP/IP protocol.
In closed networks, use is made of Computer and Telecommunications Centers (CTC) in which the telecommunications equipment (PABX or terminal) is linked with the organization's computer system. The objective is to exchange information between the two environments so as to create new common applications. Thus, with the subscriber identification service present on digital communication systems and the switched telecommunication network (STN), a file pertaining to the caller can be imported from a database and displayed on the screen of the destination station computer even before the destination station responds to the call.
A simple microcomputer equipped with a modem and provided with telecommunications and answering-recording functions already represents a true CTC solution. The case of transmission of simple faxes from fax numbers recorded in a database could likewise be considered to be an elementary CTC.
Office automation CTC applications pertain to unified messaging (fax, voice, e-mail, paging), the display of client information in relation to its telephone number or personal code and the management of calls on the screen. Automatic Call Distribution (ACD), an automatic call distribution technique, enables regulation of the flows of incoming calls placed in waiting queues. At present, many companies and independent workers are equipped with separate electronic messaging, voice mail and fax systems. However, a unified messaging system that groups together all of these services is more advantageous. Such a system makes it possible to listen to, read and display the three types of messages from a single platform and to do so in the desired order. Moreover, the system can be parameterized to receive messages in a given form and transmit them in another form. Thus, by means of text conversion technology, electronic messages and faxes can be converted into voice messages accessible from a fixed or mobile telephone. The user has at his disposal a single telephone number. The computer then has to search for the party and to forward the correct message adapted to the correct terminal.
CTC increases productivity. Due to the evolution of the technologies, a CTC solution can operate, without central PABX, simply on a server equipped with voice cards. This “PCPABX” concept applies to small structures with at most 20 to 50 lines. Among its advantages, CTC promotes organization within the company. The circulation of paper is reduced in favor of electronic information transfers. Tools enable recognition and orientation of the caller in relation to predefined scripts, automatic calling up of the caller's file, personalization of waiting messages and messaging outside of working hours, and workflow management for all of the organization's services.
The various call centers using unified messaging confront a problem of optimizing the calls. The sequential search for a party through its different numbers can become quite time-consuming and tedious if this party has a large number of telephone and fax numbers, and digital addresses.
It would be advantageous to resolve this problem by providing a method enabling improvement of the connection means and optimization of the number of calls required to connect a party.